thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Crown System
Article is still on Progress The Crown System is the most widely used system that affects all races of Bahd. This system is created in the Era of the Beginning for the gods to pass their power in variety of forms, which is called Crown. When a Crown was taken and absorb or used by a certain person, he may then be called a God. Rules of Crown System 1. Nevertheless of race, mortal, demon, angel or deity. If he take a Crown, he instantly made into a God. 2. A Crowned Person gains eternal life. 3. If Crown was not able to be passed or taken, it instantly go to the Crown Gallery where other unused Crowns is held. 4. All Crowns has specific power. 5. A Person can take much Crowns depending to its on own power pool. Heirarchy of Crowns Due to the Crown Maker, Surt, he divided the Crowns into heirarchy, other much powerful considered to other. Thus, making a heirarchy unjust and the reason why war was eminent in the deity world. Crown of Clowns Or known as the Crown's of Persona, these Crowns are the most powerful of all as it bends beyond the human understanding and physic itself. *Crown of the Creator - the ability to create something with nothing. Gains the title "The Creator". *Crown of the Destroyer - the ability to destroy anything. Gains the title "The Destroyer". *Crown of the Artist - the ability to bend the world. Gains the title "The Artist" *Crown of the Wrath - the ability to create natural phenomenas. Gains the title "The Wrathful". *Crown of the Pure - the ability to recreate anything. Gains the title "The Pure" *Crown of the Seer - the ability to foresee future. Gains the title "The Seer" *Crown of the Patient - the ability to bend time. Gains the title "The Patient" *Crown of the Pride - the ability to create crowns. Gains the title "The Pride" *Crown of the Judge - the ability to handle other crowns beyond this heirarchy. Gains the title "Judge of the Gods". King and Queen The second strongest crowns to be held, yet they are the most reachable strongest Crowns among the people. *Crown of the Powerful - the ability to absorb other Crowns. Gains the title "God of Power". *Crown of the Wise - the ability to absorb all the knowledge of all living. Gains the title "God of Wisdom" Glass Shoe The Third strongest crown, this crown was not told to be held as it has already choosen it's wielder. *Crown of Infinity - the ability to travel in time. Gains the title "God of Time". The Carnaval The Fourth Strongest Crowns in this heirarchy, they represents the elements of the world. Crown of the Flame Breather - the ability to manipulate flame. Gains the title "God of Flame". Crown of the Water Bearer - the ability to manipulate water. Gains the title "God of Seas". Crown of the Wind Blower - the ability to manipulate air and wind. Gains the title "God of Wind". Crown of the Stone Thrower - the ability to manipulate earth. Gains the title "God of Earth". Crown of Spotlight - the ability to manipulate light. Gains the title "God of Light". Crown of Silhouette - the ability to manipulate darkness. Gains the title "God of Shadows". The Party The Fifth hierarchy of Crowns which covers the most of the deities. There are many, yet few are are known. Special Crowns Crown of the Warden is a special type of Crown created by Ahura himself. It grants the ability to travel universe as long as there is a living thing and share its own power. He gains the title "God of Underworld". Crown of the High Wizard another special type of Crown created by Ahura himself. It grants the ability to read ancient literature left by the Fallen Angels and Demons. The title has evolve and now known as "The God of Arcanes".